


Sam Liking Dean's Girlfriend

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sam Liking Dean's Girlfriend

~Sam keeping his distance from you

~Exercising to get rid of the thoughts of you

~Getting sad whenever you and dean

~Always been kind to you

~Even though he loves you he would never steal you from dean ever

~Putting his feelings aside when he goes on hunts with dean and you

~Feeling guttered every time dean kisses you

~Going into the library every time Dean gets frisky with you

~His heart beating faster every time you're near him

~Being happy when you agree with him

~Letting you call him Sammy which kind of raises questions from dean

~Looking away from you every time you look at him


End file.
